


Sexxx Dreams

by stilesandsourwolf



Series: Love Bites [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, M/M, Smut, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesandsourwolf/pseuds/stilesandsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles... Stiles wake up.”</p><p>Stiles groans at the man interrupting his much loved and cherished sleeping time.</p><p>“Stiles, your humping my leg.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexxx Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Song title credit - Sexxx Dreams - Lady Gaga

“Stiles... Stiles wake up.”

Stiles groans at the man interrupting his much loved and cherished sleeping time.

“Stiles, your humping my leg.”

Stiles’ eyes snap open and dart down to his crotch to see that he is indeed humping Derek’s leg, his morning wood at full attention.

“Oh my god,” he stammers as he flings himself away from Derek. He falls out of the bed, his limbs flailing in an attempt to save himself from the fall. His back slams into the floor, followed by the rest of him. He lies on the floor completely mortified with a bright hue of vibrant red most likely taking up the better part of his face.

“I’m just gonna go to the, uh, bathroom, to the bathroom,” He scrambles to his feet, trying his best to conceal his hard on. Like it matters, he had just been rubbing it against Derek’s fucking thigh for god knows how long.

He slams the bathroom door and slams his back against the door. He knows his cock isn’t going to stop aching until he finishes, so he grabs at his crotch, pulling his cock through the hole in his boxer-briefs and starts jacking himself off in the bathroom. The fact that Derek is in the room right across the hall makes Stiles tremble as he tugs at his cock. He whimpers and whines like a bitch in heat.

There’s a hard knock on the door after a few minutes. _Jesus Christ_.

“Stiles, let me in.” Derek’s voice is a slight growl, full of menace and Jesus so much sex appeal. Stiles spins around on the spot and pulls the door open.

Derek lunges forward, eyes glowing red as he moves towards Stiles, who’s standing with a hard-on sticking out of his underwear. Their lips meet awkwardly, slightly off center from the rush of it all. The impact of the alpha causes Stiles to fall backwards onto the hard tile floor.

“Ow, fuck Derek,” he gasps out pulling his lips away from Derek’s

“Underwear off, now,” Derek demands, paying no attention to the pain he’s caused. Stiles for some reason listens to the demanding growl and reaches down to slide them off. By the time he reaches them, they’re already being ripped off and flying across the room. God that is so _hot._

Derek’s practically naked from the night before, so it takes less than a second for his boxers to follow Stiles’ briefs across the room. Stiles gawks in awe at his perfectly chiseled body.  His eyes scan over it quickly before landing at the amazing hard cock in between Derek’s legs.

“Oh my god dude, that’s just. Awesome,” He says awkwardly

A smug grin flashes across Derek’s face before he’s back in Stiles’ very personal space, nipping and licking at his neck, moving his way down Stiles’ body. Stiles jumps as he bites down on his nipple, a bit too hard, but just right at the same time.

His eyes roll back into his head when Derek slides his lips around Stiles’ aching cock. His hips automatically jerk forward into the warm wetness of Derek’s mouth. He can feel the way Derek’s throat tightens around his head as he gags on Stiles’ cock, which Jesus, feels fucking amazing. Derek bobs his head up and down slowly as his hand tugs on Stiles’ balls.

Derek looks up at Stiles, eyes glowing red. The image of those glowing red eyes and Stiles’ cock in his fucking mouth is too much for him to handle. He bucks his hips hard, thrusting deep into Derek’s throat as he cums hard. Derek slurps quietly as he swallows it all easily.

The whole world goes fuzzy as Stiles spasms on the bathroom floor, cock in Derek’s mouth.

“Jesus Derek, that was, jesus,” he slurs out, still in a fuzzy dazed haze of pure pleasure

He feels movement then coldness as Derek stands up and walks out of the bathroom. He can’t help the small whine that escapes his mouth at the absence of his alpha, but the absence doesn’t last long. Derek’s back in a few seconds, bottle of lube in his hand. He pops the lid open and squirts some onto his hand as he kneels onto the floor.

“Legs,” Derek growls. Stiles instinctively spreads his legs open, an open invitation for Derek to do what he pleases.

Derek squirts some lube onto Stiles’ hole before sliding a finger in. Stiles jumps a bit at the intrusion even though he was fully expecting it. Derek doesn’t allow any time for Stiles to adjust before adding a second finger, then a third. Stiles moans loud as Derek finger fucks his virgin ass. Just as quickly as it happened, it ends.

Derek pulls his fingers away, which causes yet another whine from Stiles, before replacing it with his much bigger cock. Stiles groans loudly as Derek thrusts into him hard.

“Oh my god Derek,” Stiles winces in pain as Derek pulls out and thrusts in harder

The pain quickly turns to pure pleasure as he thrusts harder. Stiles whines and begs for more, which Derek is only too happy to give him. Derek leans forward and lands a hard bite on Stiles’ the side of Stiles’ neck. He can feel Derek’s teeth as they slice through the skin and the blood as it begins trickling down his neck to the tile.

He knows it should hurt, but Jesus it just feels so amazing, what is Derek doing to him? Stiles moans and begs to be bitten again, over and over. Derek leans forward and slices through his flesh again and again and again. By the time he’s done Stiles has bites and blood all over his chest and neck.

Stiles watches Derek’s glowing red eyes as he laps at the blood. Why is this so damn hot?  It’s is so wrong, but god damn it’s so right.

Derek thrusts harder into Stiles as he rears his head back in pleasure as Stiles feels Derek cum hard inside of him.

“Hey Stiles, I’m heading int— Oh my god” He hears his dad gasp from somewhere behind Derek

“No, oh my god no,” Stiles huffs out

* * *

 

Stiles jumps up in bed, drenched in sweat, gasping for air. He darts his eyes around the still dark room then over to Derek who’s still fast asleep next to him. He takes a deep breath in as a tremble runs through his spine. He rubs his hands over his face as he tries to steady his racing heart.

 _Oh my god, just a dream. Okay, calm down Stiles._ He thinks to himself as he takes more deep breaths. He turns away from Derek and rests his head back against his pillow. The hard on raging in his pants will just have to wait a little bit longer. _Keeping it PG._

He lies in bed for almost an hour before he’s able to calm down and drift back off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops.  
> As always, comment and let me know what you think. I love reading your thoughts :)


End file.
